


Seems Like Only Yesterday

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Seems Like Only Yesterday

Brittany giggled. “If you don't like my teasing...then why are you moaning?” 

“Because I-Fuuuuckkkk Britt, I can't fucking think…” Santana gasped. 

The blue eyes glinted mischievously. “Then don't.” She whispered as the nimble fingers gripped tan thighs and lips went to the neck. 

“Brittany…” whined the Latina. “I literally have so much research to do.” 

“Baby, you're the best lawyer in the county...I doubt you'll ever lose that title.” 

“Mmmmm...I love you so fucking much.” 

“I love you more.” 

“Highly doubt that.” Brown eyes locked with blue and Santana softened. “I don't know how I got so lucky…” Her hand touched her wife’s stomach. 

“You're gonna make me cry, San.” 

“Well that's fine. You're pregnant. I'm not. I-” The brunette sniffled. “God, Britt...I still can't-”

“I know.” A tender kiss. “Do you still wanna-”

“I never said no. And if that’s what you need right now…” Santana untied the bathrobe with a smirk and watched it fall from the blonde’s shoulders. “I’ll be happy to-” She was cut off by another kiss. Deeper. Needy. Longer.


End file.
